Colours of Love
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: Sometimes, love can be found in the least likely of places. Translation of a Japanese fic from pixiv
1. Chapter 1: Red

Hey all!

Presenting a new translated series from pixiv, Colours of Love, by Manato. Her pixiv account can be found here ~ www,pixiv,net/member,php?id=731130 (replace commas with fullstops).

The main pairing for this story is KidLaw, with slight sprinklings of MarcoAce, SanZoro and DoflaCroc.

The story's main focus is prostitution, and will definitely get NSFW in later chapters, so do be warned.

Just some ramblings before the story:  
There doesn't seem to be a specified time setting, but judging from the elements in the story, it's a period piece set in the days of olden Japan, most likely Edo or old Tokyo. To narrow it down even further, the inspiration for the story could very well be Yoshiwara, the traditional pleasure quarters of Edo. Yoshiwara's wiki page gives a good introduction of this truly interesting part of Japan's history, if anyone is keen to find out more~ (´͈ ᗨ `͈)

Some Japanese words are kept intact to preserve the flavour of the story. Translations are provided at the bottom of the page.

My wonderful beta is beposbutt. Thanks for everything, bb!

So, let's begin! o((*^▽^*))o

* * *

**Colours of Love**

**_Chapter 1: ~Red~_**

* * *

I am a man who knows nothing about "love". "To love", nor "to be loved". The idea of holding someone dear, and to have special feelings for them, is just so foreign to me, and vice versa. I can't imagine how anyone can ever love someone like me.

Anyway, I don't need "love", nor do I seek to understand it.

As long as I'm here, it doesn't matter.

**XxXxXxX**

Here, is the city's famous pleasure quarters.

Here, is where many customers from all walks of life flock to night after night. These grounds, so wide that it could be mistaken for a small town, where prostitutes clamour and crowd.

Here, is where you can find whores to be had for the change in your pocket, as well as high-ranking call girls that cost entire salaries. Stick-thin girls who look like they'd break in half with a stiff breeze, and plump ladies with generous curves. Cute women, beautiful women, elegant women; the selection is endless.

Of course, the same applies for us men.

Yes, on this side of the street stands the mansion where the male prostitutes can be found.

**XxXxXxX**

The sun had set. I used to think that sunset was a beautiful time, but nowadays, the coming of night brought along its own sorrows.

Adjusting the coat over my kimono, I made my way down to the _harimise_ on the ground floor. This was where I would sit, on display every night, to be bought for someone else's pleasure.

Making my way to the _harimise_, I spotted a familiar face.

"How rare to see you here... Firefist-ya."

"Yo, Law! Speak for yourself. I'm sure you can get customers even without putting yourself on display."

"I have some free time before the scheduled customers come in for the night. How about you, have you been well...?"

"Hmm?... Ah!"

Ace seemed to have caught sight of someone outside the mansion, and started waving frantically to the person through the wooden lattices.

"I've missed you... Marco!"

"Me too-yoi, Ace."

Ace reached out through the lattice to clasp the hand of his long-time customer, Marco.

Marco had been Ace's sole patron for quite some time, and talk had been going around the mansion that the man may extend an offer to buy Ace out of bondage soon.

To me, that was the ultimate form of prostitution: to truly be bought and owned by another human being. But watching Ace as he spoke to his patron, I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was genuinely happy. Even the smile on his face seemed different; bright and fresh like a newly blooming flower.

Maybe it was love.

It really made me wonder how it felt like, to be in love with someone.

With a wave at me, Ace and Marco disappeared into his quarters.

**XxXxXxX**

As night wore on, the number of people on the street outside increased steadily.

Suddenly, in the throng of curious, amused and lustful looks showered upon me, the passing profile of a particular man caught my attention. I didn't know why, but it was probably his conspicuously bright red hair.

I found that I couldn't take my eyes off him. As if sensing my gaze, he turned towards me, and our eyes met for a brief moment before he hurriedly glanced away, clearly embarrassed. I concluded that this must be his first visit to the pleasure quarters.

The red-haired man was part of a group of middle-aged businessmen, who seemed like they could be his superiors. It looked like the poor redhead had been brought here against his will for some sort of initation ceremony.

That was nothing new to us. Many of the cheaper male prostitutes were often bought for the express purpose of introducing newcomers to the pleasures offered on our premises.

I watched as the group of men entered our mansion. After a short while, a group of us, including myself, were told to return to our rooms to prepare to receive our new customers.

Climbing the stairs back to my quarters, I drew the sliding door close and knelt just behind it, waiting for my customer to enter. Through the thin doors, I caught snippets of conversation as the group of businessmen made their way along the corridor.

"Don't worry, I can vouch for this one! He's quite expensive, afterall..."

"Yeah, just do it! My treat today! It's your first time, right? Just go and have a good time!"

"Huh? But... I don't know what to do-"

"Come on! Just go for it!"

The door to my suite suddenly slid open, and I caught a glimpse of a middle-aged man pushing another across the threshold before sliding the door close again. The latter stumbled as he lost his balance, before landing in a heap right in front of me.

"Hey, are you alri-...!" I started to ask hesitantly before stopping short.

The one in front of me was the man with the bright red hair.

Quickly regaining my composure, I tried again, "I saw you through the _harimise_ a while ago. Is this your first time here?"

"...Tch! Were you eavesdropping on us?!" the man accused grumpily.

"It can't be helped. You were all speaking so loudly."

The man looked away angrily. Yes, this must really be his first time in the pleasure quarters.

Moreover, I was willing to bet that this was his first time with a man. The redhead had picked himself up and was now kneeling on the tatami floor, albeit a considerable distance away from me. Yet his manner was strangely refreshing; I couldn't remember the last time a customer didn't have his hands roving all over my body within five seconds of entering the room.

I decided to switch tactics. "Was that your superior? He must be a generous man, to have bought me for your pleasure."

"Yeah... He gets rather generous with his cash whenever he's drunk. Anyway, I'm guessing you don't come cheap. You popular around here?"

"Relatively. Well, I don't know how much a businessman earns these days, but I think that with hard work, even I can be quite an affordable indulgence."

"I guess... Though I definitely won't spend my money on something like this. I've never even thought about it before, actually..."

The man's voice trailed off. I guess he was probably still nervous, from the way his eyes darted constantly between my body and the floor near where he knelt. After a while, he started speaking again.

"Erm, I just wanna apologize... for buying you. I mean, I've never thought about doing it with a man..."

"Just because you bought me doesn't mean we need to have sex. You just have to wait until your superiors leave, right? We can stay here and talk."

"Huh? If that's ok with you..."

"Of course! Would you like some drinks? Come, I'll serve you the first round of sake and snacks, free of charge."

"...! T-thanks for everything."

And that was how we ended up chatting the entire hour away. The man was an extremely engaging conversationalist, and I soon found myself enjoying his company.

"Fufufu, that's so absurd! Did it really happen?"

"Of course it did! Isn't that funny?!"

Yes, it was. In fact, when was the last time I truly laughed like this?

The alloted hour was up too soon.

"It's time," I reminded the customer, straining to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Yeah... I had a great time," the man replied sheepishly.

"Me too. I've not enjoyed myself like this in a long while," I confessed quietly.

There was a tense silence, before the man quickly piped up, "Oh! Names! I didn't quite catch yours when they told me at the reception... I'm Eustass Kid."

"Nice to meet you, Eustass-ya. I'm Trafalgar Law."

"-Ya? What's that?"

"It's just my style of addressing people. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. Call me whatever you like."

With that, the man - Eustass-ya, left the establishment with his fellow colleagues.

"...It's so quiet," I whispered to myself, suddenly aware of the silence echoing throughout the room.

Everything was as per usual, yet it felt so strange; this new sense of aching loneliness which I'd never felt before after a customer had left.

I wondered if he would ever come again.

No, of course not. He was not interested in men, much less in a male prostitute like myself.

A strange sense of guilt overtook the loneliness. I had been bought and paid for, yet I had spent the entire time talking to the customer, providing none of the other services which I should have provided.

I fell back onto my futon; it was the first time the bed had not served its intended purpose. Devoid of the usual stench of semen and sweat, the sheets smelled of warm sunshine.

Closing my eyes, I linked this fragrance to the persistent memory of bright red hair. As I fell asleep, a sole thought dominated my mind.

Eustass-ya will never come again.

* * *

Japanese phrases

Kimono: traditional Japanese attire  
Harimise: latticed cages at the fronts of the brothels where prostitutes are put on display  
Tatami: woven mat flooring  
Sake: rice wine  
Futon: Japanese style bed

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


	2. Chapter 2: Sapphire

Good evening everybody!

Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

My wonderful beta is beposbutt. *kisses*

Some Japanese words are kept intact to preserve the flavour of the story. Translations are provided at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Colours of Love**

**_Chapter 2: ~Sapphire~_**

* * *

One week had passed by since my strange encounter with that man, Eustass Kid. Business went on as usual, and I spent my nights as I normally did; with the numerous men who purchased my company.

However, my thoughts kept returning to the redhead. It was puzzling, since we'd done nothing but talk that night.

Today was no different. I sat behind the _harimise_ and watched the crowd passing along the street outside. Ace was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed his patron wasn't available to come tonight.

As the sun began to set, the streets got more crowded as customers started pouring into the pleasure quarters. Their excitement and curiosity was a vast contrast to my dampened spirits; I just wasn't in the mood tonight.

Then again, when was I ever in the mood? With a sigh, I backed away from the _harimise_ and returned to my suite.

Every male prostitute in our establishment had their own personal quarters, where we resided during the day and received our customers at night. Each suite was equipped with a bathroom and attached toilet, not for our comfort, but for our customers to freshen up before they left.

The suites all differed in terms of size and quality, and we were assigned rooms based on our popularity rankings. As I was considered one of the more sought-after prostitutes, my suite reflected that status. The main room was about ten _tatami_ mats large, not including the attached bathroom and toilet. There was a sliding screen door at the back of the main room, which led into a small enclosed balcony with large _shoji_ windows opening outside. Ace was of a similar standing, so his suite largely mirrored my own.

I'd heard that the more popular prostitutes had suites with more than a single room. The others also liked to gossip about the suite of the most expensive and popular courtesan in our mansion, who allegedly had the largest living quarters of all, with gold-leaf folding screens, luxurious furniture, and even an open-air hot spring bath provided for his leisure.

Lastly, each room came with a denden mushi for us to communicate with reception.

My denden mushi was ringing when I returned to my suite. I hurried to pick up the call.

"...This is Suite 16, Trafalgar speaking. What is it?"

"A customer has put in a request for you; a 90-minute course, no extra options."

"Alright. Send him up."

I hung up the denden mushi and moved to kneel behind the sliding door leading to the corridor, and waited for my customer to enter. After a brief moment, the door slid open and a familiar voice called out.

"Yo, Trafalgar."

"What...?! Eustass-ya?!"

Why was he here? Why had he come again?

Eustass-ya must have noted the confusion on my face, as he hurriedly went on to explain how he had been dragged here again by his superiors.

"The reception was recommending me some other guy... But I decided to come back to you afterall."

"...Why?"

"Well, I'm not here to have sex anyway. And I did enjoy myself the last time we were together."

"Oh, thank you..."

"So yeah, I was wondering if we could do that again?"

Yes, this was real. Eustass-ya was here again. I was so sure I would never see him a second time; yet here he was.

And he had asked for me.

**XxXxXxX**

As with our first meeting, we ended up chatting gaily about everything, and the alloted time flew by. With Eustass-ya, the tedium of my everyday life seemed to fade away, replaced by a light, easy feeling of what felt like happiness.

The ringing denden mushi cut into our conversation; it was the reception's reminder that we had ten minutes left.

"Wow, that's fast," Eustass-ya commented.

There was something which had been bothering me, and I took the lull in conversation as a chance to raise the issue.

"Eustass-ya, well, have you..."

I blushed, suddenly too embarrassed to finish my sentence.

"What is it?"

Eustass-ya's gentle, coaxing voice gave me the courage to continue.

"Have you ever... thought about having sex with me...?"

There, I'd said it, knowing full well that Eustass-ya had made it clear that he had no interest in men. I wondered if he would be offended by my question.

But no, I assured myself. As a prostitute, it was my right to ask. Sex was the main service I was paid to provide, afterall.

For a while, Eustass-ya did not reply, and silence fell between us.

"...No offence, but I don't intend to have sex with you..."

"Oh... It's alright, I was just curious."

I knew it.

At that moment, I felt truly hurt. It wasn't as if I liked what I did for a living. I mean, who actually enjoyed selling their body to others for pleasure? But his answer had nevertheless injured my pride.

I'd been working in this establishment for many years, and I knew for a fact that every man I'd served thus far had all lusted after me. This was literally the first time anyone had told me that they held no desire for my body. A foreign sense of distress stung my heart.

After a pause, Eustass-ya spoke up again.

"But when I first saw you through the _harimise_, you caught my eye. I thought that you were really beautiful. Erm, not saying that you're like a woman or anything, but you're just...beautiful."

"...But you averted your eyes when I saw you!" I countered, flustered by the sudden sentimental confession.

"Well, it's because you're too beautiful, so I couldn't look at you!"

I felt my face burning, and could only guess at how pathetic I must look right now. I sneaked a glance at Eustass-ya to find that he was blushing as well, his face as scarlet as his hair.

"Erm... If I ever come here with my superiors again... Can I ask for you?"

"Huh?"

"I-I understand if it's not possible! I mean, if you're not ok with it..."

"...It's alright. I do enjoy chatting with you."

At that moment, the denden mushi rang out again, a signal that we'd run out of time. After exchanging goodbyes, Eustass-ya left the establishment with his colleagues.

Alone in my suite, I could no longer ignore the pounding of my heart. Eustass-ya had called me beautiful.

But Eustass-ya, I'm a prostitute. I'd lived my entire life in the pleasure quarters, spreading my legs for countless men, letting them use me however they pleased. How can someone like me ever be beautiful?

_'I thought that you were really beautiful.'_

His words echoed in my mind once again, and I felt like bursting from all the guilt overtaking my heart.

Lost in my thoughts, it was a while before I noticed the denden mushi ringing. With numb fingers, I picked up the receiver.

"...This is Suite 16, Trafalgar speaking."

"...Are you alright? You sound a little distressed. Did something happen with the previous customer?" The receptionist's concerned voice sounded through the denden mushi.

"I'm ok. What is it?"

"A customer has put in a request for you; a 120-minute course. He's made a special request to use sex toys..."

"No problem. Send him up."

"Alright."

**XxXxXxX**

**_~Kid's Side~_**

My first visit to the pleasure quarters happened a week ago.

They term it the pleasure quarters, but most of the activity took place inside a single huge mansion. Personally, I was against the idea of paying someone for sex, but what shocked me that night was perhaps learning that male prostitutes actually existed.

It soon became evident that my superiors preferred to be serviced by men, but I had my reservations. It wasn't that I had any bias or prejudice against male prostitutes; I just had no such interest in men. I couldn't, and didn't want to, imagine having sex with someone of the same gender...

Yet I had no way of getting out of this engagement, and it was with much reluctance that I ended up in the pleasure quarters that night. Like the female prostitutes, the men were displayed behind a _harimise_, waiting to catch a customer's eye. I stared at the ground, trying to will myself out of this place, when I suddenly felt someone's gaze fall upon me. Looking around, I caught one of the male prostitutes looking at me through the grills of the _harimise_.

_'So...beautiful.'_

The thought flashed across my mind as I took in his appearance. His hair was black, or was it blue?... No, it was a lovely deep ultramarine colour. His eyes were a darker shade, and shone like sapphires in the soft glow of the lanterns. Elegant features, a slim body; he possessed a dignified air, but there was also a hint of sensuality that slipped through. He was truly a beautiful man. Unable to hold his gaze, I looked away, flustered that he had caught me staring at him.

We entered the establishment, where my superiors bought a prostitute for me despite my protests. And when I was forced into a room, it was to my utmost surprise to find that it was the man with the sapphire eyes who was there waiting for me.

"...Is this your first time here?"

When I first laid eyes on him, I had imagined him to possess a meek personality, complete with a sweet, gentle voice, to match with his gorgeous features. Therefore, the sassy, slightly teasing tone of his voice surprised me.

However, I was too embarrassed by my current situation to come up with a good retort. Jumbled thoughts raced through my head. Was I really going to have sex with him? But I didn't know what to do! Could I even do it? Maybe it'd work if I imagined him as a woman... No, that'd never work! Maybe I should just back out... Tell him no, and ask about the cancellation rates...

My distress must have been painfully obvious, for the man artfully skirted around the topic, chatting amiably in an attempt to ease my nerves. When I finally manged to voice my concerns, he thoughtfully offered me a way out.

"...We can stay here and talk."

It was a casual offer on his part, but I accepted it eagerly, grateful that he'd understood.

"...Come, I'll serve you the first round of sake and snacks, free of charge."

With that, the sassy tone was back in his voice as he said this with a wink. Despite myself, my heart skipped a beat. I made a mental note to be extra careful around these prostitutes and their skillful tricks...

After that, the mood seemed to lighten up as we chatted through the alloted hour. He smiled and laughed at my stories, and it was in these moments when he looked much younger than he really was. It felt like I was spending time with a good friend.

Before I left, I asked for his name. That was when I learned that the man with the sapphire eyes was called Trafalgar Law.

He had a funny way of addressing me, and I was only slightly mortified to realize that I found "Eustass-ya" to be quite an endearing nickname.

A week had passed since then, and here I was, back at the pleasure quarters with the same superiors. Without any hesitation, I requested for Trafalgar at the reception. The night proceeded smoothly, as we chatted easily about different things.

It was nearing the end of my alloted slot when Trafalgar suddenly asked if I would have sex with him.

The question brought reality crashing down upon me. Yes, we were in the pleasure quarters, afterall, so it was natural for him to expect that. But I just couldn't see myself involved with another man that way.

When I told Trafalgar that, a hint of sadness flashed across his face, but it was gone almost immediately. I wondered if he was offended that I hadn't fallen for his charms, or if he thought I was making fun of his profession.

At that moment, the urge to tell him about my initial impression of him overwhelmed me, and so I did. His face turned scarlet at my confession, and the sight caused me to blush furiously as well.

In the end, I asked if it was alright if I came to see him again. Trafalgar shared that he enjoyed chatting with me, and the thought somehow brought a gladness to my heart. I found myself already looking forward to our next meeting.

I exited his suite in high spirits, and made my way down to reception. Along the way, I met with a couple of colleagues who were also exiting from other suites, and we proceeded to the building's entrance to wait for our superiors.

There were several men at the reception area, making requests for prostitutes. As we walked by, I caught a snippet of the conversation between a customer and the receptionist.

"Is Trafalgar Law in Suite 16 free? He's the one with the pretty face~"

"You're in luck, sir. Suite 16 is one of our more popular choices, but he happens to be free right now. Would you like to make any special requests?"

I glanced over to see a pot-bellied, middle-aged man, leering as he leaned over to whisper conspiratorially into the receptionist's ear. Huge rings adorned his thick fingers and caught the light as he wriggled them in the air, absorbed in whatever fantasy he was describing to the blushing receptionist.

My heart did a twist. Was this the type of man Trafalgar had to serve?

"Oi, Eustass! What are you doing? Let's go!"

"...Oh, yes! Sorry!"

I tore my eyes away from the man and resumed walking, but not before noticing the bulge in his pants as he turned to head up the stairs. Disgust coiled within me as I imagined a pig like him staining Trafalgar's beautiful body.

But what was I thinking? This was the pleasure quarters, and anyone with the money could buy pleasure from any prostitute he wanted.

I tried to assure myself with the fact that Trafalgar was probably used to living like this by now. Yes, it was simply his job; servicing all manners of men was just part and parcel of what he did every day.

But the memory of Trafalgar's innocent smile as he listened to my stories wouldn't leave my mind. I knew he was a prostitute, but I couldn't shake the feeling of indignity burning within me, threatening to tear my heart apart.

* * *

Japanese phrases

Harimise: latticed cages at the fronts of the brothels where prostitutes are put on display  
Tatami: woven mat flooring. Traditional unit of measurement for area. More about tatami real estate can be found at the following link: japaninfoswap,com/measuring-room-sizes-in-japan/  
Shoji: a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)

**Childerika**: Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like this story! ^_^

**darkimpulse**: Hmm, this one only has 4 chapters updated so far, but it's definitely less angsty than the other one for now. "Till you say you love me" will still be updated, so do keep a lookout!

**Muffin**: Glad you love it! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest**: Lovely! I love this story too~~

**Shiina Yuki**: Heheh I'm glad you like it! I was afraid my translation wasn't going to bring across the beauty and heart of this story, but reading your comment made me feel better~ And yeah, Kid is more of a gentleman in this fic!

**Angelmon**: Glad you love it! I'm glad to translate for everyone!

**loogoo**: *serves you tea* Thank you for waiting, here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3: Lead

Howdy~~~~

Enjoy Chapter 3!

beposbutt is the bestest buttsiest beta! *hugs*

Some Japanese words are kept intact to preserve the flavour of the story. Translations are provided at the bottom of the page.

Chapter warning: **Graphic sex + toys!**

* * *

**Colours of Love**

**_Chapter 3: ~Lead~_**

* * *

The current customer enjoyed demeaning me. His oppressive attitude since the moment he stepped into my suite was a clear indication of this. It was easy to tell that he was the type of man who reveled in inflicting pain on anyone unfortunate enough to be of a lower status than himself. His order for me was to speak to him as a slave would to a master, and he didn't hesitate to hit me whenever I forgot to oblige him.

"Hah, I thought no man would enjoy being subjugated like this, but you seem to be enjoying yourself, huh? So, shall we get on with it? Since you're a man, there should be no problems with fucking you raw, right?"

"...Mmn, please. Use me as you like..."

"This is great~. No, I think I shall fuck you some more with this toy here first."

"...Huh? Aah! No, aah, ah!"

The man pretended not to hear me as he switched on the anal vibrator buried deep inside me. The shudders travelled straight to my prostate, and I soon climaxed.

"Oi oi, how dare you cum before your customer! Whore!"

"Ah, aah, I'm sorry! The v-vibrations were too strong, aah! P-please stop it!"

"Why should I? In fact, I'm gonna increase the strength, and you'd better not cum this time!"

He locked a cock ring at the base of my penis, forcibly staving off any future release, before setting the vibrator to an even stronger mode and pushing it impossibly deeper inside.

"Aaah! Hyaa, please, take it off! I c-can't! Aaah!"

The relentless stimulation of my prostate proved to be too much. My body spasmed as I was forced to endure several dry orgasms. I was on the verge of losing consciousness when he finally released the cock ring.

Thus relieved, I slumped back onto the _futon_, limp as the man proceeded to fuck me; he emptied his load deep inside my body when he was finally done. If I were a female prostitute, this act would have been forbidden. I guess that was the main reason why many preferred to purchase male prostitutes instead.

The man disappeared into the bathroom to wash up, leaving my spent body disposed on the _futon_. Moments later, he emerged from the bathroom, leveling a look of contempt at me.

"...Oi, why are you still lying there? Your customer's leaving."

"Ah... I'm sorry...!"

I hurriedly sat up, the sudden movement causing the man's semen to leak out of my hole and trail down my thighs.

Seeing this, the man clucked his tongue in annoyance and slapped me across the face.

"How dare you waste the sperm I granted to you, bitch!"

Pushing me onto my knees and spreading my legs, he grabbed the anal vibrator and forcefully shoved it inside me once again.

"Aah! Ah, it hurts...!"

"You need to be taught some manners. Hurry up and apologize!"

"Uuh...! I'm sorry..."

"No!"

"Hyaa! Aah, why...?!"

The man switched on the vibrator again, and the strong vibrations shot through me as my hips bucked helplessly. Undeterred, the man continued his menacing tirade.

"You should be kneeling before me! Are you that stupid, slut?! Where's your sincerity?!"

With a foot, he forced my head onto the floor, demanding a total apology. Unable to escape, I obediently got into position, kneeling before him with my face against the ground and the vibrator buried deep in my exposed ass.

"I a-apologize, for wasting the sperm... that the c-customer granted me...! Uuh...! The customer has t-taken his time to use a slut like me... Aah...! I should have known b-better, I'm s-sorry...!"

The man crouched down, fisting a hand in my hair and dragging my face up to meet his. Even through the pain fogging up my brain, I knew he was waiting for something more. I hurriedly gasped out the standard lines I knew by heart.

"...Uuh! P-please... come again... to fuck me...!"

"You should have done this the first time. I'll be back again to fuck you."

As a parting gift, he spat on my face and left the room. I gingerly pulled the vibrator out and crawled into the bathroom to wash up, letting the hot water wash the man's semen from my body.

I silently cursed at my misfortune. If only I didn't have to entertain customers like him on a regular basis.

Finally clean, I returned to the main room and absently went about cleaning up the mess, leaving my body to perform the familiar actions as I let my mind go blank.

**XxXxXxX**

"Seriously, you get all the perverts! Like, the brutes in glasses, the masochists who want you to act like their queen, those who treat you like a pet, the old men who insist on calling you 'Law-chan'... Oh, and those who force you to dress like a woman... Why do all these perverts like you so much?"

"It's not something I'm proud of... Besides, real brutes don't wear glasses."

"Oh, really?"

"Anyway, don't all customers have some fetish they want you to perform?"

"Of course not! I'll never accept any customer with those "special requests". Not that I get many customers in the first place."

The man I was currently chatting with was Roronoa Zoro, a fellow prostitute like myself and Ace.

I'd heard that he was a skilled swordsman and held a job as a bodyguard before he came to work in the pleasure quarters. However, he'd suffered a grievous injury, which prevented him from holding onto that position. Unable to recoup the loss and faced with staggering medical bills, Zoro-ya had been forced by his company to sell his body here.

Zoro-ya was tall, but unlike me, he had a more muscular build, with a head of moss green hair and a stolid expression. He definitely looked like the type who would play the dominant role in sex, and it was evident since most of his customers were women.

"So? You were telling me about this Eustass guy? The one who came just to talk to you."

"Yeah... He said he wants to come again to chat."

"...What a pervert," Zoro muttered under his breath.

"What?"

I suddenly felt a third presence behind us.

"Seriously, Law, you attract the weirdest kinds of customers."

"Black Leg-ya?!"

"What? Where did you come from?!" Zoro exclaimed in shock.

"Hmm? I'm done in the kitchens for today, so I came here to see my shitty marimo-chan "

"Gross."

"What? Don't be so mean!"

The one who just joined in our conversation was the pleasure quarters' chef, Sanji. Always dressed in a suit, he's the one who prepares all the meals for us prostitutes, and has a knack for appearing in unexpected places at the most unexpected moments; the man was a phantom.

A tall, blonde man, he was a heavy smoker, but he was one of the rare few who actually cared about the welfare of us male prostitutes. He was also Zoro-ya's...

"Hey Zoro, you're off-duty today, aren't you? Shall we do it~~?"

"What, shitty cook! Law's here! Let me go!"

"Well, we can do it after Law leaves..."

And to think I was here first, that irritating bug of a man... I huffed indignantly at his antics.

Yes, Zoro-ya and Black Leg-ya were lovers. The pleasure quarters actually prohibit romance amongst its workers, but Black Leg-ya seemed to have managed to convince the owner otherwise. I couldn't imagine how he did it, but I guessed he was probably forfeiting his wages, in hopes of buying Zoro-ya out of bondage some day.

Black Leg-ya was definitely the "right person" for Zoro-ya. Even I could see that they were truly in love. However, the concept of love remained as elusive as ever to me; something that existed in a faraway world I couldn't reach.

"So, Law, what do you think of Eustass?"

"What, do I think...?"

I was stumped by Black Leg-ya's question. Honestly, I didn't know, since Eustass-ya held no desire for my body.

Yes, I was glad that he wanted to come to see me, but every time I thought of those words he spoke to me, my heart seemed to clench a little, leaving me breathless.

I was confused... If anyone had asked if I wanted to see him too, I wouldn't have been able to give them a straight answer.

"I don't know... But I enjoy spending time with him..." I confessed.

The two exchanged glances, before each laying a hand on my shoulders.

"What?"

"Good luck."

"...Huh?!"

"You'll understand when he comes to see you again."

"Anyway, don't overwork yourself. Take things slow, think about things."

"...Alright. Thanks."

Though I couldn't understand why the both of them had wished me luck, I knew that they were just looking out for me.

I hope I would understand when Eustass-ya came to see me again.

A vague thought surfaced in the back of my mind as I recalled Eustass-ya's words once again, but I snuffed it out before it could take form. I am a prostitute, and have always been one. There's nothing I can do to change that, nothing I can do in response to those words, so it is best just to not think about it.

If not, the unexplainable pain lingering at the edge of my mind might just overwhelm and kill me.

**XxXxXxX**

"I wonder if he gets it yet..."

"Well, he's been through a lot. I just hope he'll be happy someday..."

"Either way... Does that Eustass customer even understand the concept of a prostitute? Law's not just a pretty doll for him to gaze upon..."

"Sorry, Zoro. I know you feel for him. But I love you, so wait for me, just for a little more."

"...I'll wait as long as you need me to. I can take it."

* * *

Japanese phrases

Futon: Japanese style bed

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)

**darkimpulse**: Enjoy the fluff while it's available. The story's gonna turn angsty real soon! And Kid's just lying to himself lol.

**Guest**: Glad you like the story. *hugs*

**Angelmon**: Haha he's a gentlemen because Law and him are still technically strangers. *winks*

**Itavita**: Yeah, I'm not usually into first person POVs too. I hope I'm doing justice to the story with the translation. _ As for Eustass buying Law, we'll see!

**Shiina Yuki**: Yep, this story will be told from different people's POVs. ;) We'll see if Kid chooses to free Law~

**Guest**: Haha thanks for visiting my tumblr blog~ Hope you enjoyed all the doujin there!

**loogoo**: Yep, this Kid is a more mature personality, but it's only the beginning, his aggressive side will surface soon. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Black

Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~

We have Chapter 4, a nosebleed-inducing chapter. Get ready!

beposbutt is my beta babe~!

Some Japanese words are kept intact to preserve the flavour of the story. Translations are provided at the bottom of the page.

Chapter warning: **Graphic sex & language!**

* * *

**Colours of Love**

**_Chapter 4: ~Black~_**

* * *

I sat behind the _harimise_ as usual, absentmindedly gazing out at the passing crowds with a blank expression. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of red.

"...Eustass-ya!"

Before I knew it, I'd called out to the man. It was the first time I'd ever actively addressed a customer in this manner, and the other prostitutes around seemed as shocked at my outburst as I was.

"Long time no see, Eustass-ya. Have you come to see me again?"

"...No, I'm just passing through today."

"Oh... I see... Sorry for calling you over."

Eustass-ya had an unreadable expression on his face, so unlike his usual bright demeanour.

"Trafalgar-san, you have a customer!"

"Huh...? Alright, I'm coming!... I'm sorry, Eustass-ya, I have to go."

Eustass-ya turned to leave, paused for a moment, then turned back to face me again.

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

At that moment, a cloud obscured the shining moon overhead, casting Eustass-ya's face in deep shadow. It was impossible to make out his expression.

"So you enjoy being fucked by men, huh...?"

The cloud passed and Eustass-ya's face was once again illuminated in the serene moonlight, though his expression was anything but. Rage, or was it irritation, marred his features in an unfamiliar grimace.

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and stalked away.

Too late, I remembered that I'd just come from a session with a customer. My hand flew to the red love bites which no doubt decorated my neck.

"Wait! Eustass-ya! This isn't...!"

_'This isn't what you think it is.'_

But I'm a prostitute, bought by men for sexual pleasure. This was a reality I couldn't deny.

What was I trying to explain? What was I attempting to hide?

Why had I reached out to Eustass-ya in the first place?

"Trafalgar-san, your customer is waiting."

"...Yes, I'm coming..."

The customer at the reception counter had a vulgar smile plastered on his face. Unconcealed lust was evident in his eyes as he let his gaze rake over my body like a predator sizing up its prey. He sucked in an appreciative breath at what he saw.

He was everything Eustass-ya was not.

Reality gripped me in the heart, and for the first time in my life, I was afraid of a customer.

**XxXxXxX**

"S-stop...! Please, I don't want this...!"

"Oi oi, why are you acting like a virgin?"

I'd served this customer before in the past, and memories of his overbearing attitude came rushing back. He was a frequent visitor to the pleasure quarters, and I'd heard of his love for us male prostitutes. He had a fetish for slender types, and had purchased me on multiple occasions.

This usually didn't bother me, but today, the thought of pleasuring this man created a sickening sense of disgust that coiled in my gut.

_'So you enjoy being fucked by men, huh...?'_

No, how could that be true? Yet it was something I'd spent my entire life doing.

But now, the man pawing at my body made me sick.

"Please... I just can't today...! Please leave..."

"Huh? What did you say? You don't have a choice, do you?! Just do your job and be a good cunt!"

"...I'm really sorry. I'll arrange a full refund... I'm just not..."

Muttering apologies, I reached out for the den den mushi. I had to contact reception. I had to get this customer out.

Yes, and after that, I'll file a complaint and add him to the blacklist, so he can't come back. Never again would I serve such a disgusting customer.

"Dammit! What are you trying to do?!"

As if reading my thoughts, the man aimed a kick at my stomach. Coughing and doubled over with pain, I could only watch as he snatched the den den mushi from my fingers.

"G-give it back...!"

The man struck my face, before grabbing my arm and twisting it painfully behind my back.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! No slut's gonna tell me what to do!"

Without any preparation, the man plunged his swollen member deep into my unprepared body. I was still slightly loose from the previous session, so the penetration drew no blood, but a sharp pain still sliced through my body at the sudden intrusion. I screamed.

"Aahhhhh! I-it hurts! Ah, hurts, aah!"

"Bitch! Stop acting like a fucking virgin! Shameless whore!"

"No, stop! Take it out, stop! Uwaah! No, aah! Please no!"

Ignoring my pleas, the man continued to pump relentlessly into my body. After a few hard thrusts, I felt my insides flood with a familiar hot fluid.

"Ah, ah... No, not inside!"

Before I realized what I was doing, I had clawed my way out from beneath the customer, his member slipping out of me with a wet pop. With a trembling hand, I reached behind myself and inserted two fingers into my hole, desperately trying to remove the man's seed from my body.

The man stared incredulously at me for a second. Then, his lips formed a sick grin.

"...Oh, I get it now. It's that redhead, right?"

"!?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"That's right. He was there with you when I was at reception, wasn't he?... Tell me, is he your lover?"

"No! Eustass-ya is... a friend!"

"A friend~? Hah, that makes sense. Nobody in their right mind would want a whore as a lover."

The man continued to grin, and I felt like a tiny mouse at the mercy of an evil predator.

"Either way, I wonder how he sees you. You claim he's a friend, but I bet he holds nothing but scorn and disdain for what you are; a common whore!"

"...! Eustass-ya would never...!"

_'Eustass-ya would never think that of me.'_

But why wouldn't he? I'm a prostitute, fucked daily by countless numbers of strangers.

_'I thought that you were really beautiful.'_

_'So you enjoy being fucked by men, huh...?'_

_'Slut!'_

"N-no...! No, Eustass-ya! I don't want this, I've never wanted...!"

The man suddenly moved forward, looming over me and pressing a hand over my eyes. My world went black as he whispered in my ear.

"What don't you want? To be a prostitute? To be fucked by men? In case you've forgotten, that's what you've been doing your entire life. Every night, you spend your hours in the company of men, giving them pleasure. After they've used your body, they leave you here, like discarded rubbish. And you, you're just a slut who enjoys it all, right?"

I felt the man's other hand trail down my neck, moving down to my chest before pinching a nipple.

"...Aah!"

"Your body can't resist all this pleasure. You want to be fucked, don't you? You just can't get enough of it."

His hand slid downwards. My nipples remained hard, as if calling out for more attention.

"...Your nipples feel good, hmm?"

"Aah...! No..."

The man kept his face pressed up intimately against my own, and I flinched every time his hot breath tickled my ear. I felt his fingers at my entrance, prodding and kneading the ring of muscle.

"...Can you feel it? Can you feel yourself sucking my fingers in?"

"Ah, ah, stop...! Please, I don't want this..."

Fingers continued to massage my hole, and I felt it shuddering open and shut, pushing out the cum from his previous ejaculation.

"...Don't, touch me!... Aahn...! No, let me go...!"

The man finally removed his hand from my eyes, moving it down towards my chest to continue teasing at my nipples.

"Your hole is twiching. So... what do you want me to do?"

His hands continued to touch me in the most intimate way. The pleasure roiled through my brain, leaving me dazed and trembling. I glanced downwards, and saw that the man's penis was fully erect again.

"...want it inside."

"I can't hear you, Trafalgar. What do you want?"

_'Trafalgar.'_

I flinched, the image of red hair surfacing in my fogged mind, together with a gentle voice, calling my name. It sounded so faint, as if coming from somewhere far far away; somewhere impossible to reach.

Tears streaked down my cheeks, and I couldn't understand why.

"Please, put it inside me... Please, just give it to me...!"

"That's right, you stupid slut!"

With a triumphant cry, the man plunged his fingers deep inside me. The intense sensations overwhelmed me as I reached climax.

"Hahaha! I'm only using my fingers, and you've cum already?!"

The man replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock, and I willed myself to relax, taking the man in once again. Holding my hips, he slammed repeatedly into me, and my own member was soon hard again from the pleasure of being fucked so raw.

"Hah! How do you feel now, being fucked by a man?! Look at yourself, you're hard again already! And these nipples too, so sensitive, just like a bitch! Oi, answer me! Slut!"

"Aah! It feels, good... Aahnn! My nipples, and my cunt, feels so, good! Eustass-ya...! I'm sorry, I'm so- Aah!"

"What are you apologizing for?! Ah, don't tell me, you're in love with that redhead? Hah! You're hilarious! You're just a stupid whore. Ahahaha! You're so ridiculous, I can't stop laughing!"

"Uugh! Aah, uuh! L-love...? I d-don't, understa-...! Hyaa! No! I'm g-gonna tear!"

"Idiot! A slut like you won't tear so easily!"

"Aah! I'm..! Hnngh! I'm cumming!"

Orgasm hit me hard, and the man followed soon after. Pulling out, he slid his fingers into my abused hole, scooping his cum onto his palm. Bringing his hand upwards, he dribbled the smelly substance all over my face.

"...Ah, t-thank you, for using me..."

I forced myself up to crouch before the man's member, licking it clean with my tongue. It was an automatic response, as I remembered how he used to force me to do it during previous sessions.

"There, you can do it if you want to."

The man laughed as he fisted my hair in one hand, and gave my ass a hard swat with the other. I let out a pained moan, the sound muffled by his cock in my mouth. He bucked his hips forward, forcing his limp cock to the back of my throat. I was used to deepthroating, so it wasn't unbearable, but it hurt all the same.

Soon, the man released his load down my throat. The sticky liquid flooded my mouth as I fought to swallow between coughs. Pulling my mouth away, I took a deep breath and looked up into the man's face.

"T-thank you for using a slut like me... Please come again to fuck me... I am your sex slave, and will always wait for your patronage..."

"...78 points. You always say the same things. I want you to talk dirty next time. I know there's nothing in your head except sex, but use that worthless brain of yours for once to come up with a better script."

"...Yes. I'm sorry."

"Whatever... I enjoyed myself today, so be proud of that."

The man then leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"...Maybe someday, you can become my personal sex slave..."

Unable to understand the meaning behind his words, I mumbled a thank you as he straightened and left the room.

Alone, I made my way to the bathroom to wash up. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror as I passed it; my face and body smeared with white cum, hair in a mess from all the rough handling. Red marks decorated my neck and torso, my nipples hard and swollen. Bruises were starting to blossom on my face and stomach where I'd been slapped and kicked. Drying tracks of cum trailed down the insides of my thighs.

The customer wasn't the dirty one.

It was me.

With this shameful body, sensitive even to the slightest bit of pleasure.

With this mind of a whore, so easily swayed by sex.

_'I thought that you were really beautiful.'_

_'So you enjoy being fucked by men, huh...?'_

"...I'm sorry, Eustass-ya...!"

Why was I apologizing? Why wouldn't Eustass-ya's voice, Eustass-ya's face, leave my mind?

Fresh tears slid down my cheeks as I slipped into the bathtub, and I let it be washed away together with all the sins that stained my body.

_'I can never bring myself to face you ever again...'_

Thick clouds rolled across the sky, blocking out the moon again. It never shone bright again that night.

* * *

Japanese phrases

Harimise: latticed cages at the fronts of the brothels where prostitutes are put on display

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)

**Guest 1**: I knowwww! But Kid's unaware of his feelings right now T_T

**Shiina Yuki**: Yep, the Zosan part was really cute! I'm sorry that Kid's visit this time ended like this m(_ _)m

**Guest 2**: It's perfectly alright to post comments here! I'm really glad to hear from you! ^_^ Yeah, Law's never experienced love before, so he doesn't understand how it's supposed to feel like... And glad you liked Birth and Telepathy!

**loogoo**: Not as nasty as this one, I bet.

**YOO**: Glad you like the story! Hmm, I don't know if they can refuse clients per se, but from the story so far (ie what Zoro said in the previous chapter), I gather each prostitute has a list of things they're not willing to do, so clients with those requests won't be allocated to them?


	5. Chapter 5: Violet

Konbanwaa~

Sorry for the long wait, here's Chapter 5 of the story!

Enjoy!

beposbutt is my beautiful beta~

Some Japanese words are kept intact to preserve the flavour of the story. Translations are provided at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Colours of Love**

**_Chapter 5: ~Violet~_**

* * *

_**~Kid's Side~**_

Men bought Trafalgar for sex and pleasure. The reality of it left me reeling.

The scene I witnessed at the pleasure quarter's reception wouldn't leave my mind. I felt my chest would burst as I felt a stabbing pain each time the thought resurfaced.

What would Trafalgar say to such a pig like that? What expressions would he show him? What kind of sounds would he make as the bastard violated every inch of his body?

"No no no! I'm not gay!"

"Shut up, Eustass!"

"S-sorry!"

I quickly regained my composure, embarrassed at my own outburst. I was at work, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Trafalgar. I knew he was a prostitute, so pleasuring men was simply a part of his job.

But I couldn't help being attracted to him. Thoughts of Trafalgar occupied my mind, day after day. I kept assuring myself that I'd forget about him the next day, but so much time had already passed, and the memory of his smile still wouldn't leave my mind.

I wondered if any men had bought him last night; if anyone would buy him tonight.

"Aaargh, dammit! This is so frustrating!"

Soft dark blue hair, skin smooth as porcelain, a slender body with delicate long limbs to match.

A waist so thin it would probably snap under the slightest pressure. Those sharp collarbones peeking out from that deep blue kimono which flattered his flawless figure so well.

Always holding himself with such grace, but also with a certain degree of sensuality.

His voice was low and soothing, yet slightly sultry. When he laughed, he sounded years younger, a characteristic I found so adorable.

And that beautiful face, with such thin yet shapely lips... And those deep, deep sapphire eyes.

_'Eustass-ya.'_

The blue-tinted image of Trafalgar in my mind smiled as he called my name in that strange manner of his.

"...Aaahh, shit. You gotta be kidding me..."

I knew. I knew why I was so attracted to him, why I felt so frustrated, why thoughts of him wouldn't leave my mind, why my heart clenched with pain.

I had fallen hopelessly in love with Trafalgar.

**XxXxXxX**

A few days later, I had to run an errand which brought me close to the vicinity of the pleasure quarters. With my job done, I found myself walking into the area, but stopped myself some distance away from the harimise. I wanted to see Trafalgar, yet I couldn't bring myself to go any closer.

"Eustass-ya!"

It was him. I started to move towards the mansion, drawn by the sound of his voice. Trafalgar was sitting behind the harimise, and he moved forward as I approached, grasping the lattice that separated us. He smiled, seemingly happy to see me.

My eyes immediately focused on his slender neck, where a spattering of red marks stood out starkly against his skin.

Reality sunk in once again. Trafalgar was a prostitute. He belonged to anyone who was willing to pay for his body. And to think I had fallen for such a man...

"Trafalgar-san, you have a customer!"

"Huh...? Alright, I'm coming!... I'm sorry, Eustass-ya, I have to go."

There. Someone had bought him again. I turned to go, unable to accept the reality before me, yet an unknown feeling took over me, and I turned to face Trafalgar again.

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

Trafalgar tilted his head to the side innocently, further exposing his neck and those obscene bites. I wanted to tear off his marred skin, together with the fact that men had and would continue to buy his body.

Buy him, and fuck him.

"So you enjoy being fucked by men, huh...?"

_'No, no, that's not what I wanted to say!'_

I froze, unable to believe the words that had slipped through my lips.

Trafalgar's eyes widened in shock, before they clouded over with confusion and bewilderment. Then, as he finally realized what I had said, his face visibly crumpled with despair.

_'No, I didn't mean to make you upset!'_

But I couldn't erase the words which had been spoken. Not knowing what to do, I turned away again, desperate to escape.

"Wait! Eustass-ya! This isn't...!"

Trafalgar's voice sounded faintly from far behind me, but I pretended not to hear him as I continued walking away.

**XxXxXxX**

I returned to the pleasure quarters the following day.

I had to apologize to Trafalgar. Then, I needed to talk to him, to tell him of my feelings.

"I'm sorry, sir. Suite 16 is fully booked today... Would you like to choose another prostitute?"

"I have to talk to Trafalgar! Just give me five minutes after he's done with the current customer! I need to see him!"

"...I'm sorry, sir. His next customer is already waiting. There really is no time at all."

"What?! All the way till morning?!"

"Yes... I'm sor-"

"You mean he won't even get time to rest...?! You gotta be shitting me! This will kill him!"

"We did try to talk to him about this as well, but it is what he insisted on..."

"...He insisted on this himself...?"

Refusing to give up, I kept arguing with the receptionist. In the end, they called security and I was dragged out of the pleasure quarters.

Day after day, I returned to try to see Trafalgar, but his schedule was always packed, and I never got the chance. Every time, I would fight and plead with reception, only to get thrown out.

I learned that the pleasure quarters forbade its prostitutes from seeing customers on their rest days, so that was not an option. My only choice was to return each day in hopes of Trafalgar having a free slot.

Out of desperation, I tried one night to make a booking myself, but was told that I would have to wait several months; Trafalgar's schedule was just that packed.

A week of fruitless waiting passed, and I was once again arguing with the receptionist, trying to negotiate a way to meet with Trafalgar, when it happened.

"Sir, as I've said many times, th-"

"Just five minutes! I'll pay you whatever amount you want!"

"What's all this commotion?"

"...T-Trafalgar...!"

It was Trafalgar Law, padding towards me in bare feet. He was dressed in an expensive-looking kimono, embroidered with spiders and cobwebs in a gaudy, venomous design.

Dressed was perhaps not the right word to describe how he was wearing the kimono. It hung off his frame like a coat, open wide at the front to reveal an indecent expanse of skin. His shoulders and chest were exposed, and as he moved towards me, I caught glimpses of his thighs as the kimono fluttered about his feet.

His entire body was covered with red marks.

Trafalgar's face was just as beautiful as I'd remembered, but his eyes seemed so vacant.

"Oh... So it's Eustass-ya."

"Trafalgar...! About that time, I-"

"I'll be busy having sex all the way till morning, so I don't have time to speak to you. Don't you know how popular I am amongst the men, Eustass-ya...?"

"...!"

"If you want to fuck me, then make a booking and wait like a good boy."

Here was the Trafalgar Law I'd been fighting to see all this while, but this was not the Trafalgar Law I wanted to meet.

I knew it was my fault. It was because of what I'd said that day. In spite of the words he spoke now, I couldn't forget the look of despair on his face that night.

I had never wanted to make him feel that way. I just wanted him to smile the way he did when we first met.

"Wait! Trafalgar!"

Trafalgar turned to leave, and I made to follow, but was held back by the security guards. I knew he could hear me calling out, but he kept on walking, refusing to turn back. Desperate, I yelled at his retreating figure.

"Trafalgar! I'm sorry! I never wanted to say those things to you...! Trafalgar!"

Struggling with all my might, I managed to break free. Weaving between the customers and prostitutes, I dashed into the long corridor after Trafalgar. Sensing my pursuit, Trafalgar hastily gathered his kimono in his hands and ran up the stairs.

"Hey, don't run away!"

Dashing up several flights of stairs and down numerous corridors, I finally caught up with him.

"Haa, haah...! Where did you get, all this stamina from?!"

Refusing to meet my eye, Trafalgar struggled against me desperately and managed to escape my grasp.

"Trafalgar! I'm sorry! Please, listen to me!"

"...Shut up! You hate me, don't you?! You think I'm disgusting...!"

"...Idiot! You got it all wrong!"

"Wrong? What are you sayi-"

"I've fallen in love with you...! Law!"

"...?!"

Shocked by my sudden confession, Trafalgar tripped on the hem of his kimono. I reached out and grabbed his arm before he could fall, pulling him into an embrace.

I hadn't wanted it to come out like this, but seeing him just made me lose all my senses.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. It's just the thought of you being fucked by all those men... I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I took so long to come to terms with my feelings... But I do love you, Law."

His back was against my chest, and I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his body trembling.

"Hey, look at me..."

I spun Trafalgar around, and lifted his chin to let our gazes meet. Running my hand up the side of his face, I combed my fingers gently through his dark blue hair, slightly damp from sweat. He blushed and cast his eyes to the ground.

"...Don't... Eustass-ya..."

"...I'm sorry, but I'm not a good boy. I hate waiting for my turn..."

Leaning down, I captured Trafalgar's lips in a kiss. His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't push me away.

"Whatever I want, I get. So you better be ready for me, Law."

I stared deeply into those beautiful sapphire eyes, noticing how they appeared almost violet in the dark corridor.

It was a captivating and alluring colour, like the most priceless treasure. I wanted to steal him away like a pirate.

* * *

Japanese phrases

Kimono: traditional Japanese attire  
Harimise: latticed cages at the fronts of the brothels where prostitutes are put on display

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)

**Guest 2**: Your wish is granted! Hope you enjoyed this chapter from Kid's POV~ And I'm glad to see all your comments on the doujin! Do contact me if you wanna discuss any of them, I'll be more than happy to fangirl with you! *hugs*

**Angelmon**: I know! Law just doesn't understand what he's feeling, though, and Kid's not helping with his mixed signals!

**YOO**: Yeah, poor Law is probably really confused by Kid.

**Shiina Yuki**: Kid's probably just jealous, and a little possessive lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
